(1) Field of the Invention
This specification pertains to the control of vessels, more particularly when in sheltered waters and still more specifically to the stern end of vessels. Under certain circumstances all vessels lack controllability, but herein only non-self-propelled vessels which are hawser pull towed are included to distinguish from stern pushed barges. As disclosed above the preferred pulled towed vessel is more simply identified as an LT and arranged to be integrated with the tug.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Control of the distinguished vessels relates to stern maneuverability to contend with a particular situation. Certain accessories and practices are adapted to contend with the vessels ineptness. Panama Canal code suggests 12.times.12 timbers be fixed as vessel stern fixtures to satisfy a requirement when in passage of the waters. Elsewhere, tugs lashed to the vessel side, are expected to maneuver a `dead` barge; knowingly with questionable results. Shipbuilding has been involved with tunnel installed stern thrustors. Chain bridles and hawsers are let go to drag on the water bed to stop a `dead` tow. (Dead tow meaning a non-self-propelled barge).
The required stern fixture and stern thrustor are adapted as modified and combined to serve the LT as a most reliable and expeditious means to serve the transient needs during a voyage.
PC. code reads--"Priority of arrival at a terminal does not give any vessel the right to pass through the Canal ahead of another that may arrive later." Discrimination against "dead tows" means hours more delay than experienced by "steamers". The present application serves to complete the LT tow arrangement to void this discrimination and facilitate maneuvers elsewhere for a safely and expeditiously conducted voyage.